You think your life sucks? HA.
by Drackie
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally uploaded! Stupid fanfiction.net is always down! *glare* but this story is funny :D;; It's what happens when idiots gather.. R/R :D!! Pwease ;-;..
1. You think your life sucks? HA. Part 1

You think your Life sucks? HA.  
  
By: Drackie  
  
remember! I am "Derek(my name duh O_o..) and the rest of the ppl are my friends!...info on it -_-:  
**READ THIS STUFF FIRST!..IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!***  
  
Derek: that's me..it's about my life, so obviously....I'm in the shits -_-...  
  
Dayana: Officially obsessed with only her life...things don't go to well when she is around O_o...  
  
Baci: She is obsessed with sex...she is a whore..and she can't pronounce n's. m's, b's, and v's....-_-  
  
Lee: A hyper little freak who is...hyper O_o..  
  
Kate: Lee's best friend...who was once a very smart brunette who decided to dye her hair blonde..and somehow she hasn't been the same ever since -_-...  
  
Ilyssa: A girl who just pops up in different places and is just...weird O_o...we have no clue who she is or where she came from...all we know is her name....which she seems to constantly say..for some..weird..reason o.o..  
  
PB: A friend of Baci..but yet is the total opposite...he usually is the resolver and calm one of the group...and who acts like a..thing O_o...a..retarded mechanical thing...(Does anyone have the manufactors number? -_-)  
  
Durse: our friend...the prosititute -_-..  
  
Jerry: Durse's Husband..one of her many -_-..  
  
Crystal: She is always on the internet making banners for some really weird reason...  
  
Bob and Bob: Dayana's and Derek's moms...who are some how twins...but Derek and Dayana aren't related o_O;;...  
  
Lili and Venus: sisters who just are....lesbian-ish...with..eachother o_O;..  
  
Fat Lady: she's just plain...fat O_o..  
  
Bia: Derek's Bird...who is..a bitch -__-..  
  
Pikachu: Dayana's bird..who is..also like Dayana O_o...  
  
DDtheDOG: Derek's dog...who...sleeps O_o...and can somehow fly due to an experiment the bobs were doing -____-;;...my god -_-...  
  
Others: Just people who..appear O_o..!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Begin:  
  
  
  
Derek: *walks down the street while listening to his CD player* LALALALALALALA O_O!!!!!  
  
Dayana: *runs up to Derek* HI!!!! How are you!?!? Sup wi---*runs off to Eric*  
  
Derek: *falls*...my god -_-.. *walks on*  
  
Baci: *pops up* I EDJOY SEX :D!!!  
  
Dayana: *pops up* neato :D!   
  
*noises*  
  
Derek: *runs*  
  
Lee with Kate on her back: *catches up with Derek*  
  
Lee: SUP MAH BROTHA?!  
  
Derek: Nothin much mah sista -_-....X.X  
  
Kate: SUP MAH LUFFER ^.^!?!?!  
  
Derek: I know your up...yup...up and very high -___-...  
  
Kate: Like...who are you Derek?  
  
Lee: I like tonsils o.o..  
  
Ilyssa: *appaers* baci o.o...ILYSSA ILYSSA!   
  
Baci: yes?..  
  
*noises*  
  
Derek: everyday...everyday -_-...  
  
Derek: *walks along listening to the Orange Road theme song* so tired -_-...must go home...  
  
Durse: *pole dances down a telephone pole* heeeey there babyyyyyyy you goin home to your beeedrooooom.  
  
Derek: hello Durse -_-...yes I a--I mean NO O_O *runs again*  
  
Durse: s'what I thought...heh heh.. *slides back up pole*  
  
Jerry: *appears* damnit I missed her!  
  
Baci: hello Jerry..  
  
Jerry: O_O..  
  
*noises*  
  
Derek: *arrives at his house* THANK YOU  
  
Bob and Bob: Hey there son! Wait he's my son! No! He's my son!  
  
Dayana: one of them dragged me here ~_~..Hey Derek! Yester---*runs off to visit Crystal*  
  
Crystal: Hi Dayana! *works on banners* how are you? *opens her 50th laptop which is hanging from her neck* *banners*   
  
Dayana: I enjoooooy thi---*runs to visit bob and bob but then decides to visit Derek*  
  
Derek: *walking into his room*   
  
Dayana: *stops Derek* wanna g--*runs to visit Baci*  
  
Ilyssa: *pops up* ILYSSA! *dissolves*  
  
Derek: *runs into the bathroom and locks the door*  
  
*Lili and Venus jump out of the toilet*  
  
Lili: HI!! :D!!!! It's me!! YOU'RE HOT!!  
  
Derek: thanx ~_~...I guess -_-..  
  
Lili: NOT YOU!! *grabs Venus' ass*  
  
Venus: HI DEREK! WHY THANK YOU LILI! *grabs lili's teeth*  
  
Lili: I sank oo eenus!!!!!   
  
Venus: can't..resist...*pulls lili into the sink*  
  
*noises*  
  
Ilyssa: *pops up* ILYSSA! *gone*  
  
Derek: How does she do that o.o...?  
  
Dayana: I'm Back :D!!!!!!!!!*visits Durse*  
  
Durse: I'm here!   
  
Dayana: me too! *visits herself*  
  
Ilyssa: Ilyssa!! Ilyssa too!  
  
PB: Yes, it is true...I am here.  
  
Lili and Venus: *all wet and sticky* we're here!  
  
Crystal: *works on banners* BANNNEER O_O..I mean..me too o.o..  
  
Baci: be too!  
  
Derek: O_o...*tries to open door*...yup -_-...it's jammed..we're stuck ~_~...  
  
Jerry: Me too yeh heya!?  
  
Bob and Bob: us too! no me! no me! no me! no me!  
  
Derek: -_-..  
  
PB: I think you should resolve your pitete fight and resolve your petite fight and resolve your petite fight and....*goes on*  
  
Lili: Is he broken o.o???...*licks Venus*  
  
Venus: That tickles like a lulu caca doodoo ^_^!! *eats...bread :D!*  
  
Dayana: That's different o.o...*visits the toilet*  
  
Lee hanging on Kate's leg: We are here now :D!!!!!  
  
Kate: This is a bathroom :D....What time is it o.o?  
  
Derek: umm...5:20 o.o....  
  
Kate: SAME TO YOU BUD ;_;!!!!  
  
Derek: O_o...uuuh yeah o.o...  
  
Lee: She is a little sensitive ^_^..*rips of Kate's skin* see ^_^!!  
  
Kate: Leave my Teddy bear alone ;_;!!!  
  
Lee: Chicken wings :D!!  
  
Kate: Thursday ^_^!!  
  
Ilyssa: ILYSSA!! :D!!!  
  
Dayana: You so funn--*visits lee*  
  
Dayana: *grabs into pocket and pulls out Pikachu* hi there :D! *drop* *visits baci*  
  
Pikachu: *pukes up bia*  
  
Bia: SQUUUUAK O_O...*poop*  
  
Derek: Where the fuck did you come from Bia O_O?!  
  
Bia: *humps the shower curtain*  
  
Derek: STOP IT O_O;;...  
  
Pikachu: *flies on Bob and Bob's shoulders back and forth* SQUAA---*visits PB*  
  
PB: Do you know you are on me now bird?  
  
Pikachu: *pecks PB* SQUAA--*visits Kate*  
  
PB: *asks Derek* Did that bird know he was pecking me pecking me pecking me *goes on*  
  
Derek: *kicks PB* shutup you fucked up machine O_o...  
  
Kate: I feel liiiiiike...whats happening o.o?? Derek is my luffer ^.^!!..Who is Derek o.o?  
  
Derek: -_-..  
  
Dayana: III LIIIIIIIIIKEE----*visits sink*  
  
Lili and Venus: The sink is ours! *grab grab*  
  
Dayana: Oh okay! *visits mirror* HIII THER--*visits the towels*  
  
Baci: *sleeps on Derek's foot*  
  
Derek: get off ~_~...*kick*  
  
Baci: *flying away...and lands in the bathtub*  
  
Durse: MINE! *runs into the bathtub*  
  
*noises*  
  
DdtheDOG: *flies through the window* RUFF O_O..*falls*...*sleeps*  
  
Dayana: cute doggie :D! *visits nick*  
  
Derek: The good news is that we can actually all fit in this bathroom -_-...  
  
*fat lady pops up and takes up the rest of the room*  
  
Derek: scratch that last comment of mine -_-;...  
  
PB: This is the cacas...I will not panic...will not pa---OH MY FUCKING GOD HELP ME ME ME ME ME...  
  
Derek: *kick* SHUTUP O_O...can't...breath...fowl...smell...of...fatlady.... x.x...  
  
FatLady: *deep voice* HOOOIII THEEERRREE EVERYONE!!!  
  
Kate: Hi there Skinnylady :D.. ^_^..my how black you are :D!   
  
FatLady: HMMM?! I'm white!  
  
Kate: tomorrow o.o..  
  
Fatlady: I feeeeel squished   
  
PB: Join the club the club the club the club *goes on*  
  
Derek: *KICK* SHUT THE FUCK UP! O_O..  
  
FatLady: *scoots around* MUUUCH BEETTTERR!!!  
  
Crystal: Oh MY GOD! YOU SMASHED ALL 352,789,456,897 BANNER MAKING COMPUTERS!!! *has a heartattack*  
  
DEveryone except Dayana who is staring at the wall: OH NO! CRYSTAL!  
  
*Baci: to solve this...  
  
*everyone but Derek has sex*  
  
*NOISES NOISES NOISES*  
  
Derek: OH MY GOD?!?!?!?! SHIT O_O!....  
  
*NOIESES*  
  
Kate: How do you...Hey Pikachu! What's that long thing?  
  
Pikachu: Squak ^_^--*does himself*  
  
Bia: O_O! *does pikachu*  
  
DDtheDOG: *flies while sleeping and bumps into the wall* *wakes up* ruff -__- *falls* *sleeps*  
  
Derek: my god -______-;;...the life I live...-_-........  
  
Ilyssa: ILYSSA O_O!  
  
  
  
---Wanna know how we all get outta there? We don't -_-...We all become window washers -_-...mirrors in this case ~_~...--- 


	2. You think your life sucks? HA. Part 2

OMIGOSH O_O! They escaped O_o..??!!?! But.. damn -_-.....   
(me is ..me O_o...and "Derek" is me from the story) (2 different ppl O_O!)  
  
By: Drackie  
  
mine all mine :D!!!!  
  
**FIRST! HERE IS AN UPDATE ON ALL THE CHARACTERS!!!!***  
  
Derek: Lives in apartment 2A...which is inside fat lady -_-...  
  
Dayana: She has gotten married to Baci and has had 2 kids...who she doesn't give a shit about -_-....she gave birth to Kimi..  
  
Kimi: Dayana and Baci's Daughter...she is more like Baci than she is Dayana..she is 3 years old   
  
(go figure -_-..if the kid is three...then we have been in here for more than three years -_-...)  
  
Chrisitan: Dayana's son, the youngest of the two...he is 1 years old...he takes after Dayana..so so much -_-....  
  
Baci: Has gotten pregnant with Christian...baci is now through with sex and hates it and will kill anyone who mentions it -_-...  
  
Lee: A Mirror and Towel Psychiatrist...who wants more than anything to get paid O_o..  
  
Kate: Lee's best friend...who was once a very smart brunette who decided to dye her hair blonde..and somehow she hasn't been the same ever since -_-...(same one -_-)  
  
Ilyssa: she's still popping up o.O...  
  
PB: He broke o.o....  
  
Durse: We don't know where she went or how she got out o_O!!!!!!!..maybe she isn't out o.O...-_-?..  
  
Jerry: Durse's ex-Husband..he is now married to Baci who is married to Dayana....-_-..  
  
Crystal: Dead o.o..remember! She had a heart attack O_o..  
  
Bob and Bob: Dayana's and Derek's moms...who are some how twins...but Derek and Dayana aren't related o_O;;...yup -_-...and now they claim to be married twins O_o...  
  
Lili and Venus: they've become.....wait...they're still lesbians -_-..  
  
Fat Lady: One word..hungry -_-...she has resulted in eating parts of the bathroom...  
  
Bia: Still Derek's bird...still a bitch...and now married to Pikachu..oh yeah they had a baby bird -_-..  
  
Biachu: Bia and Pikachu's daughter...she can fly...and talk -_-...  
  
Pikachu: Still Dayana's bird...still like Dayana....and now married to Bia...and he had a baby bird...  
  
DDtheDOG: Still Derek's Dog...she has somehow learned to walk on walls in all that sleep she has been doing O_o...-_-..  
  
Veli: Venus and Lili's daughter...who is someone older than them.. o.O!  
  
Others: Are there even other people O_o?!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: So, Derek...how DID you escape?..  
  
Derek: *stops eating the table* Well, one day, while washing windows...  
  
*a movie screen appears which is showing what happened that day*  
  
Me: How did you do that O_O?!  
  
Derek: WATCH O_O...  
  
Me: ok o_O..my god -_-...I'm getting told off by...myself O_o..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ilyssa: ilyyyyssssa ;_;...*gone*  
  
Derek: what is sheeee whining abouut....she can disappear anytime ~_~..  
  
Biachu: *flies on Derek's head*  
  
Derek: GO AWAY O_O...*smack*  
  
Biachu: *poop* ^_^  
  
Derek: *grabs for kleenex*  
  
Kleenex Box: *EMPTY*  
  
Derek: o.o...WHO USED ALL THE KLEENEX O_O?!!?!   
  
Fat Lady: *BUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!!!!!* 'scuse me o.o..  
  
Derek: fat bitch ~_~....*sits on half eaten sink*  
  
Fat Lady: HAAAVENT I GOTTTEN SOOO SKINNY?!  
  
Everyone: o.o......  
  
Kate: Green Beans :D!!?!  
  
Lee: ;_;...top ramen...  
  
Derek: O_o..  
  
PB: *twitch*  
  
Derek: STAY BROKE O_O! *kick*  
  
Christian and Kimi: Wanna play a gaaaame Kate?!  
  
Kate: Tuesday Ball?!  
  
Christian and Kimi: yeah :D!!!  
  
*Kate, Christian and Kimi all have heart attacks*  
  
Christian, Kimi and Kate: FUN :D! *dead*  
  
Derek: Is it me...or are a lot of people dying of heart attacks? o.o  
  
Jerry: I'm not sure o.o..*heartattack*  
  
Derek: yup -_-...  
  
Derek: Well, atleast *gets cut off*  
  
Ilyssa: *pop* ILYSSA!!!!! is here o.o..aaaand *takes the dead people away* MINE O_O..ILYSSSA! *gone*  
  
Derek: ....more room :D!!!!!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!  
  
Dayana: YA--*visits biachu*  
  
Durse: *appears* I HAVE ARRIVED WITH THE KEY!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Dayana: Wow! Lemme hold it!!! *takes it* *drop* *visits door*  
  
Derek: O_O NO!!! *grabs for key but misses and it falls down the drain* BITCH!!  
  
Dayana: what? Y-*visits ceiling*  
  
Bob and Bob: We're going on our honeymoon now bye o.o *diappears*  
  
Derek: That was weird O_o..  
  
Lili and Venus: We've had a baby o.o  
  
Veli: LIKE OH MY GOD HI! *has heart attack*  
  
Lili: She was a pre-me o.o...  
  
Venus: gone :D!...make more o.o  
  
*noises*  
  
Derek: -_-  
  
PB: *twitch*  
  
Derek: *kick* DIE O_O..  
  
Durse: *fingers herself*  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: CUT!! CUT!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!  
  
Derek: You wrote it o.o..  
  
Me: oh yeah O_o....fine..get on with it -_-.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Derek: stop it O_O..don't---nevermind -_-..  
  
Biachu: *falls on DDtheDOG* HI THERE! HOW ARE YOU!?  
  
DDtheDOG: *walks on wall*  
  
Biachu: Bitch ~_~  
  
DDtheDOG: thank you  
  
Derek: O_O?!!?  
  
Lili: I like toilets :D! *has heartattack*  
  
Venus: NOOOO!!! *has fartattack*  
  
Venus: oops ^^; wrong one! *has heartattack* much better! x_X  
  
Derek: o.o...  
  
Fat Lady: I feel hot! *wipes sweat*  
  
Baci: *swim*  
  
Derek: Where are Pika and Bia?  
  
*noises*  
  
Derek: forget I asked ~_~...  
  
Ilyssa: ILYSSA!  
  
Derek: WAZZUUUUP?!!??!!??  
  
*everyone but Derek, Bia, and DDtheDOG has a heart attack*  
  
DDerek: Why didn't you die DDtheDOG o.o?  
  
DDtheDOG: die on an emtpy stomache?! don't make me laugh XD!  
  
Derek: of course -_-...what about you Bia?  
  
Bia: Squak o.o...*poops*  
  
Derek: um Bia..you can talk o.o..  
  
Bia: Squa--oh yeah o.o..*poop*  
  
DDtheDOG: *opens the door and leaves*  
  
Bia: *follows*  
  
Derek: O_O....no way o.o you mean..it was..OPEN?! THE WHOLE 4 AND A HALF YEARS WE WERE HERE O_O?!?! OH MY GOD O_O!! THIS..CANNOT...BE O_O..*goes out the door* damnit -_-....  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Me: So I see O_o;..wait ^^; I already knew that! I wrote it o.o..  
  
Derek: ~_~...*kick*  
  
Me: I knew that too ^_^..  
  
Derek: THE END O_O...  
  
______________________________________________________________ 


	3. You think your life sucks? HA. Part 3

I don't own any characters in here that aren't mine and have other respective owners blah blah o.o;;  
  
You think your life sucks? HA! Part 3  
  
Update:  
  
Yes, no one is dead anymore..DDtheDOG sneezed on their graves and they woke up. Bia pooped on them...but that didn't make any difference.  
  
***CHARACTER UPDATE***  
  
Derek: Now obsessed with Emma Watson, who played Hermione Granger on Harry Potter...he can't stop thinking about her..  
  
Dayana: Still obsessed with only herself, yet she doesn't visit people anymore..she visits Miami and Tampa o_O;;.. also, she sometimes sneaks onto news shows and does reports on herself..  
  
Kimi: Dayana and Baci's Daughter...she is now 80 years old.. and Dayana is only 11...is that possible?  
  
Chrisitan: Dayana and Baci's son, he takes after Dayana, and is STILL one years old..after 7 years...  
  
Baci: We don't know where she went...  
  
Lee: She works at a Chicken Wing Restaurant called "My Chicken Gives Pleasure" o_O;;  
  
Kate: Lee's best friend...who was once a very smart brunette who decided to dye her hair blonde..and somehow she hasn't been the same ever since -_-...(same description -_-...still O_O;;)  
  
Ilyssa: she's still popping up o.O...and she works for Lee at her restaurant..Except she isn't a very good employee...because she is never there o_O;;...  
  
PB: I think DDtheDOG uses him for a pillow now..  
  
Durse: She is now an internationally known movie star.. can you guess what kind of movies she does?  
  
Jerry: He ran off with on of Crystal's laptops..but she hasn't noticed.. we haven't seen him since..  
  
Crystal: She doesn't make banners anymore, instead, she likes to make friends with people, call them annoying, and then block them, and make up really stupid screen names.  
  
Bob and Bob: Derek and Dayana's moms..They still think they are stuck in the bathroom..  
  
Lili and Venus: They are married, Venus revealed herself to be a man.  
  
Fat Lady: She has devoted herself to Taibo and Richard Simmons. Her house smells. So does she.  
  
Bia: Derek's bird.. we think she likes DDtheDOG  
  
Biachu: Married the wall, they had 2 children.  
  
Wallchu: Biachu and the wall's son, he now resides in Fat Lady's house as a wall, I feel sorry for him...  
  
Pikachu: Now married to one of Crystal's laptops (she doesn't notice)..he is still like Dayana..  
  
DDtheDOG: Derek's dog, she ressurected our dead friends by sneezing on them.. now she is stuck to the ceiling..sleeping.  
  
Veli: Venus and Lili's daughter...I think everyone has forgotten about her..I think she moved in with Fatlady..  
  
Others: I think others actually appear in this one...  
  
___________________________________________________________-  
  
Begin:  
  
Everyone is in Derek's living room watching Dayana making an important TV news bulletin.  
  
Dayana: Hello everyone, I only have a little while to say this because I am going to be going to Miami for 5,000 years.. I might be a little longer than 2 months, but I will be 5,000 years. I know you will all miss me. Even though I don't give a shit about people and their birthdays and when they are gone I could care less, but I want you to all get me presents and miss me while I am in Miami for 2 months for 5,000 years. When I get back, I won't care about you. Thank you! *gets up and visits Miami*  
  
News broadcaster: SHE TIED ME UP AND STOLE ME SEAT WHAT THE---  
  
*someone turns the channel*  
  
Everyone but Derek and Kate: HEY!  
  
Kate: SHOE LACES!  
  
Derek: *turns the television* LET'S WATCH EMMA WATSON :D!!! *squeezes one of the many Emma dolls around his neck*  
  
***EVERYONE DISAPPEARS AND REAPPEARS AT---Ilyysa: ILYSSA WORKER! *gone*---HEY BITCH THIS IS MY LINE GO GET YOUR FUCKING OWN ONE MOTHER FUCKER---erhem...-AT LEE'S WORK "My Chicken Gives Pleasure"***  
  
Lee: Welcome to My Chicken Gives---*quack* excuse me... my left bone muscle is out of order *eats her face* *silence*  
  
Kate: Chicken wings blow me di---Derek: WHAT THE FUCK?! FUCK! *fucks Emma Watson*  
  
Others: *pop up* o.o......  
  
Derek: THERE *ARE* OTHERS :D  
  
Dayana: Hello, I'm in Miami, yet I am here... I like working on --*visits CNN news* HELLO BARBARA O_O!!!!!!  
  
Barbara: FUCK! RUN EVERYONE ITS THAT ONE CHICK DAYANA O_O!!!!!!! She might rape yer face O_O!!  
  
Dayana: Cookie juice.  
  
Kate: YUM ^.^ *finger*  
  
DDtheDOG: *walks around with Bia clinged onto her leg, and a pillow which appears to be PB on her ear* Mornin friends.  
  
Derek: Aren't you stuck on the wall? o.O; *sucks Emma voodoo doll*  
  
DDtheDOG: Yer mum.  
  
PB: I am currently residing on the ear of an unknown species.  
  
Derek: *licks Emma Watson picture* It's a dog o.o;   
  
PB: Yer mum.  
  
Derek: What..the .. fuck? *lick*  
  
Crystal: Am I even in this story? Cause I feel like blocking you all *shoots herself in the head* Tomorrow is a new day and I have a dentists appointment X.X *dead*  
  
Ilyssa: WORKER ILY---Oh blood *drink*...SSA!! *di--you didn't see that o.o;;---sappear*   
  
Ilyssa: *appears* Derek-Yer mum.  
  
Derek: What..the..fuck!?!?!  
  
Lee: *her face is currently in Pikachu's mouth.. even though he hasn't been in this story yet...* ILYSSA!! I AM NOT PAYING YOU 200 A MONTH FOR YOU TO POP AROUND FUCKING DEREK'S MOTHER... NOW GET TO WORK.  
  
Ilyssa: Shut up *rips her face off of Pikachu's mouth, even though he isn't in this scene, and throws in on Durse's head.*   
  
Durse: I'm not here o.o;; I'm in Wollyhood :D!  
  
Ilyssa: Oh. *disappears*  
  
Lee: WHERE IS MY FACE?!?! Mmm-mm Chicken wings :D!! *throws a chicken wing over to her face which is spinning on the fan above her head*  
  
Face: Scrumtous.  
  
Kate: Who wants to play Wednesday Ball? :D?!  
  
Veli: *walks through the door with Biachu hanging from her nipple* I like tits, but Wednesday Ball is also amusing in my pus---  
  
kate: *interupts her* OKAY :D!! *kicks her in Veli's face and then shoves a condom in her mouth* Tag! You're Wednesdayed!  
  
Veli: *chew* mmmmmmmmm *drool*  
  
kate: Heeey ;_;  
  
Derek: *sleeps on Emma's pic* OH EMMA YOU MAKE MY FRITS FRAT O_O!!!!!!!!!!!! *wakes up* o.o....  
  
Dayana: *appears on TV at the top of the imaginary stand*   
  
TV: *falls* *breaks* *dies*  
  
Dayana's voice: HEY BITCH  
  
Derek: Oh great ~_~..*eats Emma's eyeball*  
  
Emma Watson: Frickle fattle o.o;  
  
Dayana: To--  
  
___________  
  
Voice: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Derek: HEY O_O;; WHAT THE HELL!??!  
  
Voice: *comes out* Derek, I am your father..  
  
Derek: What the fuck, your PB o_O;;  
  
PB: Oh yeah o.o;   
  
Derek: What do you want o_o!?!  
  
PB: Your story sucks o.o;; and I DON't act like that like that like that *twitch* Okay?  
  
Derek: *cough*... Can you do better?  
  
PB: Yes o.o;; *eats PB&J* mmmmmm myseeeeeeelf...  
  
(So you all know, PB isn't really writing this next scene, it is ME, the regular author.)  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Derek: *sex*  
  
Dayana: *sex*  
  
Lee: *sex*  
  
Kate: *Chocolate Pizza*  
  
Ilyssa: *ILYSSA*  
  
PB: Hello :D!!!  
  
Durse: *sex*  
  
Crystal: *sex*  
  
Bia: *sex..with DDtheDOG*  
  
Biachu: *sex*  
  
Pikachu: *sex*  
  
DDtheDOG: *sleep*  
  
Veli: *THIS IS NOT FUNNY-WHO CASTED ME FOR THIS PART?!* (PB: That's not your line O_O)  
  
Others: *orange soda*  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
PB: =D!!!! *eat* o.o;  
  
Derek: That...was...  
  
PB: ;_;..  
  
Derek: GREAT :D!!! *shakes his hand* a masterpiece *sniff* ;_;  
  
PB: I like cheese o.o; *disappear*  
  
Derek: Eh o_O?! What the fuck?! O_O; um okay.. back to the story o.o;;  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Dayana: ARE WE BACK TO ME YET?!!? Thank you ^.^...Since I'm so sweet an innocent--(Everyone: *COUGH!!!!!!!!*)---*glare* Like I was saying, since I'm so sweet and innocent *glares at everyone* .. I think you should all..BY ME A MOTHER FUCKING GOOD PRESENT FOR MY GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BIRTHDAY WHICH IS CURRENTLY RESIDING IN THE POSITION OF TOMORROW O_O!! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANY OF YOUR BIRTHDAYS BUT YOU BETTER GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MINE!!! O_O!!!! ...okay ^.~?  
  
Everyone: o.o;;..XD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dayana: *dissolve*  
  
Kimi: Let's go to Hog..Hogs...Fuck...*hits herself with her kane* uuuuuuuh *dies*  
  
Bob and Bob: Our son!!  
  
Derek: That wasn't you son.. I am o_O;; or atleast one of yours uuuh yeah *fucks Emma's picture* very peculiar o.o;;  
  
Dayana: Yes, shall we?! We shall venture to HogsFuck School of Bebitched little skanks and ho's who share the same bed and get pregnant off of candy bar wrappers while licking a macaroni and cheese ball after qurfue. Let's go! *visits Tampa*  
  
**THEY ALL APPEAR AT HOGSFUCK SCHOOL OF BEBITCHED LITTLE SKANKS AND HO'S WHO SHARE THE SAME BED AND GET PREGNANT OFF OF CANDY BAR WRAPPERS WHILE LICKING A MACARONI AND CHEESE BALL AFTER QURFUE**  
  
Albusty-thighs Dumbelwhore: Welcome students, to Hogfuck school of bebitched little skanks and hos who share the same be--  
  
Veli: YES WE KNOW THE NAME! *chews on the same condom that Kate gave her 16 hours ago*  
  
Kate: Ooooh... birdies! *points to a spot in the sky where there are two moving objects*  
  
McGona-get-dat-ass-o-yours: OH PROFESSOR FLATDICK.. YOU GIVE ME ORGASMS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Albusty-thighs Dumbelwhore-who-owns-a-store-HEY THAT RHYMES!: If you would like.. I could curtle your milk...stomp on your feet...and give you a chicken wing..  
  
Lee: O_O  
  
**THEY ALL APPEAR AT FAT LADY'S HOUSE**  
  
Wallchu: ....!!! *die*  
  
Fat Lady: *jumping around shaking the whole house* In a deep voice: COME JOIN ME FRIIEEEENNNNDDSSS *RUMBLE SHAKE RUMBLE* IN MY TAIBOOO *JUMP KICK CRACK.. FALLS DOWN A WHOLE IN THE FLOOR*  
  
Christian: *crawls out of the air vent* WHAT IS THAT HORRID SMELL?! *dies*  
  
Dayana: He can talk? He's only 1... *kills herself*  
  
Everyone: *throws away their cheap 1 cent birthday presents for Dayana*  
  
Venus and Lili: *crawl out of the television* What IS that smell?  
  
Fat Lady: *from the whole* IIII .. FAAAAARRTEEEED REEEH HEHEH WHOOAA EEHHH *die*  
  
Richard Simmons: O..kay!  
  
Fat Lady: RIIICHAAAAARD =D!!  
  
Derek: You're dead Fat Lady. *sucks on Emma's toe* GOD DAMNIT GIRL WHAT THEY FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR FEET?!  
  
Emma: The nails are only yellow with a hint of black fungus and they only grew to about 3 feet long, gorgeous, no?!?! :D!?!!  
  
Richard Simmons: Okay now ^.^!! let's all get together and.. WORK OUT!  
  
Pikachu: *visits Miami*  
  
**EVERYONE IS TELEPORTED TO MICHIGAN**  
  
Venus: Why the hell are we here? *sniffs Lili's ass*  
  
Lili: Your nose is cold.. I WANT IT. *suck*  
  
Lee: *eats Dumbelwhore's chicken wing* Mmmm ^^  
  
Dumbelwhore: UH MY CHI CHICKEN WI WING IS SOOOO WHOOA ITS COMING O_O!!!!   
  
Lee: Chicken wing filling? o.o;; Vanilla :D!!! *eat* o.o  
  
Kate: February Ball :D!!! *sticks a pair of scissors in her ears* Nail clippers o.o;  
  
Harry Potter: I have a scar o.o;;  
  
Kate: I have a teeths o.o  
  
Draco Malfoy: Teeth turn me on *masturbate*  
  
Harry Potter: Waaaait a minute o.o;  
  
*((To understand that part that just happened between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, you'll hafta read my other story "Harry Potter and the Horned Up Reality" AAAHAHAHAH cheap advertising :D!!))*  
  
Derek: Life sucks O_O!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE SEQUELS TO THIS SERIES *grabs a rifle* WE WILL NO LONGER LIVE IN THIS STORY FROM HELL O_O *shoots everyone* NO MORE SEQUELS O_O!!! *shoots himself* 


End file.
